Many electronic devices including mobile phones are increasingly diversified in function, and many models are now available with built-in cameras. It is desirable that a main body of the camera is enclosed by a shielded housing for reducing the electromagnetic wave generated by terminals of the camera modules when transmitting signals or shielding the terminals from external electromagnetic interference (EMI).